


Window

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkeness, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: “All he said was ‘Shut up and go away Skittery, this is Dave’s house.’ Then he passed out in my bed.” A tale of that time Jack drunkenly climbed through the wrong window.





	Window

“All he said was ‘Shut up and go away Skittery, this is Dave’s house.’ Then he passed out in my bed,” Skittery said, with a gesture at Jack, who looked somewhere between amused and embarrassed. The night before had been Blink’s twenty-first birthday, and the one thing that all the assembled boys could agree on was that some of their exploits from the night before had gotten a little out of hand. 

“I was looking for you.” The pointed glare that David shot Jack might have made a less confident person squirm. “You weren’t answering your phone, and I was afraid you might have done something stupid.” 

“He did!” Skittery interrupted. “He climbed in my window, and then passed out in my bed! Ain’t that what I was just saying?”

“I thought maybe he’d gone off and done something even stupider,” David amended, which Skittery thought showed a pretty profound lack of faith in Jack, all things considered. 

“Stupider than climbing through Skittery’s window?” Asked Mush doubtfully. 

“Well… yeah.” 

“You worry too much,” said Blink. 

“Nobody wants to talk about how awesome it is that I somehow managed to scale three stories while completely…”

“No.” David cut Jack off.

“Then,” Skittery continued. “After you heroically scaled three stories…”

“Like Spider Man.” 

Racetrack sniggered. 

“Fine,” Skittery said. “Like Spider Man. Anyway, Jack, after you managed to scale three stories to get to my window, just like Spider Man…”

“Wait,” interrupted David. “I live on the sixteenth floor. Why on earth did you think that climbing up the side of a building to get to my room was a good idea? It’s the sixteenth floor, Jack! You would have died.” 

Skittery cleared his throat. He was getting tired of David constantly interrupting his story before he could even get to the funniest part. “ANYWAY,” he said, loudly enough that David ought to get the point, “Then Jack snored all night, stole the blankets, kicked me so many times that I had to go sleep on the floor, and woke up for about ten seconds at five in the morning to tell me the ‘put the demon in the microwave’.”

“I was talking about Dave’s cat.” 

“Hey!” 

“Then,” continued Skittery, “he stayed asleep until two in the afternoon, and when he woke up he was grouchy and hung over. I don’t know how you put up with him, Mouth.” 

Surprisingly, David didn’t have an answer for that one. He seemed to have become very interested in checking the weather on his phone.

“Ain’t you going to say anything in my defense?” Jack asked, poking David in the ribs.

“Well, no. You put yourself in danger, annoyed Skittery, and insulted my cat, so no, I don’t have anything to say in your defense.” 

“You could start by telling them that there are certain benefits to sharing a bed with me some of the time,” Jack said.

David seemed to have set up his phone to tell him the weather conditions of a lot of cities around the world, especially considering he had less interest in traveling than just about anyone Skittery had ever met. 

“Did you know it’s twenty-nine degrees Celsius in Geneva?” David asked, without taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Did you know that this is America and we don’t even use Celsius?” Jack asked, and Skittery saw that David was biting his lip to keep from smiling.


End file.
